


Poem - Kinktober 2k18 - Day 7 - Bondage

by Samori (Vicki_Venom)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Begging, Body kisses, Bondage, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rope Bondage, Teasing, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Samori
Summary: Kinktober 2k18 - Day 7 - Bondage





	Poem - Kinktober 2k18 - Day 7 - Bondage

Hands behind my back,  
You admire your knotwork  
As i kneel.  
Tilt my head up to look at you,  
Lock your cold, calculating eyes to mine,  
Your tongue darts your lips  
And your pulse quickens.  
We both wonder where you will kiss first,  
Where your warm mouth will collide with my flesh,  
And in what ways you will deliciously deny me.  
I Beg you for your touch  
Your lustful caresses  
And your sweet words.  
I Am bound  
Not just by rope  
But by time,  
I Wait for you to indulge me  
And cry out when you do.  
Untie me slowly when the night is done,  
A Gift to be unwrapped  
Knot by knot  
And pulled close to you in blissful satisfaction.


End file.
